Preview Of Me Being Bored
by Kristina Edwards
Summary: I'm back? Sure...read it if you want. Bella has a pathetic crush on a pianst who plays at a club, and she's not the only one. What happenswhen she "coincidentally" meets him at a bookstore? NOT viewed as a Robert Pattinson. Just saying.
1. Chapter 1

Glancing up at the clock, I watched the seconds tick by.

How much longer could it take for the clock to strike that magnificent number 4. The time I got off of work.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my job. I had always wanted to manage a theatre house.

But every Friday, at four pm, it meant I could sneak away to _1918_. A club that inhabited romance, passion, and _him._

The piano player that played every Friday night. His bronze hair twinkled under the bright lights shining on the stage, perfectly reflecting the bright green eyes that followed the people in the room.

He was something to look at, and I wasn't the only one who thought so.

It was like there was a line of women wrapped around the club, waiting to view the eye-catching pianst.

So how did I make my way in every night?

My older brother Emmet thankfully took up a job bouncing. And in return for him granting me access, I let him freely tease me about my pathetic crush without a punch in the place where the sun don't shine.

So as the clock painfully, but finally reached the number four, I jumped out of my office, practically running to my car.

"Shit…" I muttered turning the key forcefully. My old truck refused to start. "This is NOT the time to break down…" I scolded the vehicle.

I jumped at the sound of my phone. "What?" I snapped, answering while still trying to get my car to start. "Hey Bells…bad news, I can't get you in tonight."

"WHAT?" I screamed into the phone, ready to give up and simply run home. "Geesh, relax sister. I don't think you even WANT to be here tonight. Piano boy isn't playing anyway." he explained slowly, as if it would calm my rage.

"Why not?" I spat into the phone, frustrated. "Don't ask me, I just let the ladies in to oggle the boy, not to catch up on his personal life." he said, sounding slightly upset women gave more attention to "piano-boy" more than they did to him. "Fine Em. I'll just go over to the book store and pick up a book."

"Sounds good Bella. I think you need a break from that club anyway…"

"Shut up Em."

"Love you too Bells."

Emmett hung up, leaving me in a state of "feeling-stupid-because-you-stressed-out-over-nothing." I gave the engine one last start, and to my relief, the old pile of rust started.

"Sorry for yelling at you." I said, patting the wheel. The engine roared slightly as I pulled out of the parking ramp, driving down the snowy streets of Seattle. Hating winter, I scowled at the fact it was snowing heavily. I scowled at the fact I wouldn't see Mr. Perfect tonight. I scowled at the fact I had never met Mr. Perfect and I probably never would.

So as I pulled into the bookstore parking lot, I felt defeated. Okay world, you win this time.

Slowly, I dragged myself into the bookstore, heading straight for the classics section. Maybe a little Austen would cheer me up. Especially since I lost my last copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.

The sight of an Austen book cheered my spirits a little, and I picked up the fresh copy. Flipping through the pages, I reveled in the clarity of the pages. Completely untouched, and never read.

Smiling, I cracked the book open, skipping to my favorite parts. I became completely engrossed in the book, and I lost track of time.

After an hour of sitting on the floor, remaining unnoticed, I finally looked up.

And then I realized I wasn't alone.

And that the person was sitting directly across the aisle from me.

And was covering their face with a book, their hair peaking out from the top.

I recognized the color, and I audibly gasped.

He put his copy of Dumas down, and looked at me. "Sorry…did I scare you?"

My through instantly became dry, my hands instantly clammy. I swear my face looked like a tomato.

"N..n..no?" I choked. He smiled, capturing me instantly. "Wh…what are you doing here?" I asked, probably the dumbest thing I'd ever asked someone.

"Reading?" he said, gesturing to the new copy of _The Three Musketeers_. "Oh." I nodded.

"Why aren't you at the club?" he asked. My face deepened in color, I could feel it growing ten times more red. "I could ask you the same question." I responded with more attitude than intended.

He laughed a little, more so a soft chuckle. "Fair enough." He smiled wider. "But I asked you first." he reminded me softly. I felt like my head was about to explode. I couldn't tell him the actual reason. "Because my brother told me you wouldn't be there so I couldn't stare at you all night."

I choked, and then felt myself laughing. Laughing? Why was I laughing?

"What's so funny?" he asked, sounding confused. "N…nothing. I just..can't tell you without sounding like a stalker."

"Now I'm genuinely interested." he smiled wider, leaning forward slightly. "Probably the same reason every female showed up at that club and ran home crying because you weren't there to be oggled." I laughed again. Where was this…comfort coming from?

Piano-boy smiled again. "You don't look too disappointed." he remarked. "Well, I get to oggle you here. So why would I be disappointed?" I said, confidence in my voice. Where was this coming from?

**Random fic I just started writing, if I get reviews or something, I might write more…so yeah. I was very bored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate sounding "cliché" at all…but WHOA…I kinda gasped when I got an inbox full of e-mails of story alerts and a couple reviews. I mean, it's obviously enough to keep me going. So…here's to giving me a big ego you guys!**

Piano-boy leaned over, looking at me closely. "Hmmm…" he murmured, staring at me.

Now, if my face wasn't already confused and bright red, it probably returned to normal.

Why?

Because I thought his eyes were captivating from a distance. But up close…everything around me stopped. I mean, obviously books can't move, but time stopped in its place when I began diving into a pool of emeralds. The outside of his eyes softened, and grew more intense with green as they moved to the center of the eye, where a pin poked and prodded me, trying to find my deepest-darkest secrets.

Because Piano-boy had _those_ kind of eyes. The ones that searched for every detail they could find, and try to see you inside and out. The green pools that left every person in a spine tingling sense of self-consciousness.

"Did you just stop breathing?" he asked, making me choke and look away. _Damn you for distracting me._ I murmured in my head.

I realized he had asked me a question. That's a stupid question. Why do you ask someone if they just stopped breathing? I someone stops breathing you call an ambulance and try to bring them back to life and see if they're choking. Because if they can't breathe, then they obviously can't answer you.

And then I realized I had just been thinking out loud.

And then he was laughing.

At.

Me.

A small fire ignited somewhere inside me.

"I'm sorry, I was just checking for any response. You know, just to make sure you weren't in a trance from staring at me too long."

"Shut up." I glowered, the fire burning stronger. I began to get to my feet, and walk away.

What the hell? Why are my feet leading me away from HIM? When did my legs get a mind of their own?

"Where are you going? I didn't mean to offend you!" Piano-boy said, quickly standing up and getting a worried look on his face.

I smiled, the fire ticking with pleasure. "I figured I was looking at you too much, you probably came here to get away from all the women like me anyway." I shrugged, turning away from him.

"No, the club was being rented out for the night, so I had the night off…" he murmured. The fire snapped, and I stopped in my tracks. Good feet, that's right. Don't run away from gorgeous piano-boy.

"Um…." he murmured. "If you came here to read, I can leave so I won't distract you." he said, walking ahead of me. "No it's fine!" I called quickly, reaching out to stop him. The fire reached to touch him, like it needed to spread to him.

Piano-boy awkwardly turned to me. "You want me to stay?" he asked, an egotistical smile spreading on his face.

I rolled my eyes, and the fire shied away from him. "That's not what I meant. I don't care if you stay or not." I said, my eyebrow arching up.

"Oh, I should be leaving anyway." he said, still smiling. "Fine then." I said, turning back to sit down and finish reading some more. Truth was, if he actually left, which I really hoped he wouldn't, I would have gotten up and ran home five minutes after he left. The fire would have disappeared.

To my luck, piano-boy grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "What?" I asked, slightly intimidated by him touching me. His touch was almost _too_ good. And the fire burned at it's brightest, making me warm.

"I changed my mind, I'll stay." he said, his smile disappearing. Was he playing some game with me? Seeing who would leave the other first?

"Suit yourself. I need to head home though." I said, not willing to play his game. I didn't _need_ to sit here and boost his ego like the many women did at the club.

"Let me drive you." he said quietly. "Huh?" I asked, staring at him stupidly. I probably would jump off a cliff for this guy, but the thought of being alone in a car with him was…a little tempting.

"Why?" I asked, trying to fix my stupid "huh." "Because you drive that rusty truck out front don't you?" he asked, a crooked smile creeping it's way onto his face.

"That's none of your business." I said, frowning at him a little. I didn't like it when people dissed my truck. The trusty old orange thing and I had been through everything.

"Don't tell me you actually _enjoy_ driving that?" he laughed, teasing me now. He knew I didn't like it when he made fun of my truck. Way to catch on piano-boy.

"I do. Now I'm leaving." I said, turning to the door, and snootily flipping my hair in his direction. I hope my hair hit in the face. The fire began soothing away.

He laughed and followed me. "Come on, I'm sorry for offending your truck." he apologized, I could still hear the smile in his voice.

"Too late for apologies. Good-bye." I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Part-of me enjoyed him following me like this, him chasing after me tonight instead of me chasing him.

"I'm sorry." he said, his voice changing to dead serious. I stopped. What the heck? _Don't let a man control you. _I said to myself.

"It's okay, but I'm going home." I murmured back. Way to go. You just forgave him, now he's not going to give up.

But piano-boy proved me wrong. "Good-bye." he said, grabbing my hand from behind me. I spun around to face him, giving him an official, "you have creeped me out" look. The fire burned a little again, spreading through our touch. Piano-boy kissed my hand and smiled at me. "What's your name?" he asked, staring up at me with his eyes that made time stop.

"Bella." I said simply, no emotion tracing my voice at all. At that moment, when our eyes connected, not only did time stop, but everything felt like it had fallen into place. And the fire began to disappear.

"Good-bye Bella. I shall see you next week." he said, smiled, and turned around to walk away to a shiny silver car. No wonder he disapproved of my "rusty old truck."

I shivered a little, when did it get cold? Oh, right. I giggled to myself. It's winter. Wait.

When did I giggle about winter? Why was I feeling euphoric?

Why was my heart beating practically out of my chest?

Why was I wishing it was Friday?

I smiled.

The fire died.


End file.
